Silence with a New Found Echo
by Ryakuma-The-Turqwolf-Teen
Summary: Being the sister of a smart and yet paranoid Dib is probably the reason why no one approaches Gaz, or maybe it's her looks (as she believes both). However, one day, a transfer student who appears in her math class each day now, somehow notices her. And somehow, she doesn't really mind, for an odd reason she doesn't understand...yet.


Tasmanian Devil: Human Irkin

* * *

><p>Story by Rock Army Soldier 104<p>

Wolf: Hey, this is a story about my OC Tasmanian Devil. Also, I know Zim doesn't really age in the show but I've decided to make him look as old as Dib and Gaz 'cause my character is.

Basically this is going to become a multiple crossover story. I got bored, okay?

Also I made this a because of Tasmanian being in my story The Drive Boys (which has been deleted since I HATED IT), and I wanted to tell you about him through other peoples' eyes first, then he gets his own commentary at the end. Get it?

Disclaimer!: I don't own the Invader Zim series. I only own my OC, Taz Devil.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>GAZ<strong>_

Gaz woke up in her room with the lights dimmed, and the sun's rays hitting her body didn't help. She groaned and covered her window with the shades.

She hated the sun, and so she liked the moon better. It was always up there, alone in the darkness against the tiny stars and thick clouds around it. The sun was different.

The sun stood out in the bright blue sky today, shining very bright like it always is. It was solo in the sky also, however, it seemed to resemble happiness. The sun's brightness was like the happy expression on a little kid's face when they win a game.

To most people, the Moon resembled sadness or fear. It's brightness was like the sad expression on a little kid's face when they lose a game.

Gaz got up and switched from her PJ's into her street clothes: a dark purple hoodie with a black skull on the front, black jeans, purple socks, and black and purple converses. Her look from elementary had changed a lot; her hair was the same but longer, which now covered half of her face, grew a little hair out in the back of her head for a small ponytail, and she grew to be five foot three inches. She chose to stop wearing skirts a while ago because everyone kept trying to bully her or even flirt with her. When someone did either of those things, they'd be K.O.'d in a flash and sent to a hospital or just the nurse. Usually they were boys who did those things but sometimes they were girls too. It was weird.

Gaz sighed and got ready for school. She re-tied her shoes since they were loose, brushed her teeth, and had breakfast. She said bye to her father, who was on the couch, sick with the flu, and walked out the front door.

"Gaz! Wait up!" Her brother yelled after her. She turned around and saw him in his usual clothes: a blue t-shirt with a dark gray short sleeved jacket over it, black cargo jeans, and black and white sneakers. His appearance hadn't changed that much over the years. His hair was still the same but longer and bigger.

"Hey, Dib." Gaz greeted her brother quietly. Her voice got deeper but not much. Dib's voice was deeper than his old voice. Only a bit deeper but you really could hear the difference.

"So...how was it when I was-" Dib was going to say injured but was cut off.

"Not gonna talk about..." Gaz looked at the ground, her hair covering her face so her brother wouldn't see her solemn expression.

"Oh crap...it's-" She heard her brother say, and turned in the direction he was looking, "...Zim..."

The green skinned boy/thing was walking over to the bus stop, and Gaz suspected that he must've saw them. He sprinted over. His appearance hadn't changed much, like Dib. However, he decided to wear clothes since last year; he had a dark pink/purple striped shirt on with black sleeves underneath, charcoal black skinny jeans, and black sneakers with black socks. He had the same haircut as last year; a faux hawk. It was a darker, deeper jet black now.

"Hello, earthling and Dib." Zim said with a smirk, "What is up?"

"You know, Zim, you need better vocabulary." Dib smirked back.

Dib and Zim weren't friends. Oh no, they were archenemies. They met years ago, in 4th-5th grade.

And why did Zim call Gaz 'earthling'? Well, the green skinned boy wasn't actually human; he was an alien. His species were the Irkins, an alien race that conquered or destroyed planets through invaders. And Zim was an invader.

How did she know this? Well, when your brother is arch enemies with an alien who plans to do things with Earth, and you get dragged along, you'll understand.

The two death glared each other secretly, as the bus came finally. Gaz sighed, and let them get on first. Dib tried to trip Zim as he got on but failed, and Gaz glared for him to move his foot. And so he did.

Gaz sat in the back. That's where she always sat, since no one else had.

Until this boy sat across from her in the one seater.

This one boy dared to sit near her? Why?

"..." Gaz stayed silent, as she observed the boy.

He had light tan skin, shining golden eyes, and short, spiked up brown hair. He wore a black, blue and gold hoodie, camo sports shorts, and Allstars. His face showed a scar running down his lower left cheek and ending at his shoulder. The boy noticed her glancing at him so he stared back.

This boy...

_He..._ Gaz looked away, but kept finding herself to stare back at him, _...looks so...weird..._

She noticed something off, or something weird. His skin had a slightly green tint...not really, but sort of.

_Huh, so his skin is green AND slightly tanned. Well, that's his issue, not mine._

Then, the boy's soft voice crept into her ears as he spoke.

"Why are you staring?"

That made her snap back into reality.

Gaz shot a glare at him next which just caused the boy to smirk. That smirk had forced a scowl from the girl.

The boy then frowned and sighed. Gaz didn't like this guy already, and it seems he could tell.

* * *

><p>After a deathly silent ride to school, everyone had gotten off the bus and the boy was standing still after a few steps forward, looking at the school. Gaz noted this, and stopped, wanting to ask what he was doing but thought that it would be lame to do so. Instead she turned her head forward and continued walking, or rather, sulking.<p>

Dib could be heard running after Zim, who was probably doing who knows what. Other students' chatter was heard throughout the halls. Gaz ignored them all and went straight to her locker, unlocking it, and opening it.

The inside of her locker was sort of empty but she had a few photos of some bands that she liked. (You guys can give me band suggestions if you want to.)

Gaz put the things she didn't need into her locker and got out her binders for her first classes. Then she quietly shut it, and walked to her math class.

Oh, how she hated math. It was indeed boring, and usually it never made sense. With that, the teachers were harsh, and old. No one liked them. She only went so she could learn to calculate some things, otherwise it was unnecessary for her to be there at all. As a kid with an extremely smart father, Gaz had learned algebra, geometry, and such, at an early level, and now knows of calculus. She didn't want to learn pre-algebra all over again. Being in seventh grade sucked.

Whatever. She just had to get through this one year and then she can transfer herself when the chance comes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TASMANIAN<em>**

I walked into class as silently as I could as the teacher was rambling on about nonsense but the door creaked. The teacher turned and sneered at me.

"So you're the new transfer student." She croaked, then coughed to get everyone's attention, then shouted, "Class, QUIET DOWN!"

My classmates had gotten back to their chairs if they were not in them, and some were sitting already before I was noticed.

I recognized one person, and it was the girl I sat next to on the bus. She looked pretty serious, and bored out of her mind. But when she saw me, she squinted her eyes, and stared at me. I flashed a small grin but it disappeared quickly as I saw her expression: the annoyed expression. Sighing like last time, I heard the teacher introduce me then tell me where to sit.

"This is Tasmanian Devil. He is a transfer student from Finland. Mr. Devil, you may sit behind Gaz over there." She pointed to the same girl with her old and wrinkled hands, and I felt sweat fall on my cheek. Hopefully she won't punch my face in if I attempt to conversate with her. And who would have the name Gaz? Weird, but cool, I guess.

Walking over to the desk, eyes were watching me until the teacher caught everyone's attention, except _hers_. Gaz had looked away as I passed her and I heard her sigh with annoyance, as if to say, "oh great, he's following me".

Class had soon started and I knew some classmates wouldn't stop staring probably because of my looks. I mean, I know I'm from Finland but geez, I'm not hot but it seems as though they think I am. Well, whatever.

When we had to start writing, I found that I had nothing to write with, and asked the student across from me for a pencil. The student had one up his nose, and I then turned to the student on the other side. She broke all of hers and kept breaking them out of anger. So I looked around, and saw that I had no other options really...besides _her_. I decided to move my hand and reached a finger out to tap her shoulder gently. Gaz seemed to notice, and got out an extra pencil, passing it back to me. I took it and whispered a thank you but she seemed to not care at all. I soon took my eyes off her shiny, cool-looking dark purple hair-whoa hold up, I mean, her hair...and started to write.

However my eyes kept going back to her hair...and such. _She does not look like anyone who would go here, _I thought, _Gaz...an interesting name too..._

* * *

><p>After a while of staring and writing mixed together, the bell had rang, and everyone got up. I sat and kept staring at Gaz, amazed by her. She had noticed and looked back at me, and before I knew it she flicked my forehead and spoke.<p>

"Stop staring. Class is over." Gaz told me, and walked out with her books and such.

I tilted my head like a dog would out of curiosity, but then shook my head and stood, gathering my things, and heading out as well.

Why did I stare? Why did I find her interesting? Why was she interesting?

Or maybe, I thought she was really..._hot_. Like, holy **_shit_**.

She looked like a rocker...emo...uh...goth girl, person...and she was hot.

And the way she spoke...it was so...so cool...

As I walked out and thought about this, I didn't notice I was smiling until people looked at me funny and I felt my smile on my face, but it stayed.

_I think I'm infatuated. With a hot goth chick who might want to kick me in the nuts someday if I keep this act up._

_Great. Just damn great._

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it and if you desire to see what goes on next, just R&amp;R! Please do so, I beg you! :)<p>

-Wolf


End file.
